Disfunctional
by AkatsukiFreak31
Summary: What happens when Mello and Matt are given a second chance at life? We learn how Matt does the dishes. How will Mello take it when he gets some unexpected news? Mello X Oc
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone it's Akatsuki! It's been awhile since I've done a Death Note fanfic and seeing as Death Note is part of the reason I created Halo I thought I needed to write a story with her in it. **

**I read a story similar to this one by tii-chan17 called "The Burning Church." I messaged them about it (beacuse it was amazing) and told them about my idea and if they minded I take and twist it.  
**

**So, here I am having Halo do the disclaimer.  
**

**Halo: Akatsuki does not own Death Note. If she did. . . Mello would have won not Near. *Glares at Picture of Near*  
**

**Also, Total Drama: Abandoned fans, I am currently in the process of the next chapter (23 I believe). So far it's going good.  
**

* * *

Matt sat up in the grass and rubbed his head in confusion. He surveyed the area surrounding him and noticed Mello laying face down in the grass beside him. Matt gently nudged his blond friend with his left foot. Nothing happened. Matt did it again. Mello was still and quiet. Matt did it a third time and a hand shot up from the grass wrapping around the brunette's ankle.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," Matt joked.

"Where are we?" Mello groaned as he sat up ignoring Matt's earlier comment.

"I think we are outside the apartment," Matt pointed to the large, wooden, brown door to the run-down apartment complex.

"But I don't see how. We were both just dead," Mello wondered allowed. Matt's eyes widened as he realized his best friend had been killed as well.

"You died too?" He asked.

"Ya, heart attack. I have reason to believe that I was killed by the Note Book. Takada probably had a piece stashed on her without my knowledge," the blond sighed.

Matt pinched his arm and then Mello's.

"What the hell, Matt?" The blond shrieked and glared at his friend.

"Just making sure I'm not in a coma. Relax. I'm trying to figure out why my body isn't filled with bullet holes," Matt sighed.

Mello's glare softened as he remembered how Matt had died.

"I'm sure there is a reason for this. We are probably in the hospital being treated."

"Um, if you were killed by the Death Note, that is impossible," Matt stated matter-of-factly.

"What's your idea then?" Mello snapped.

"Don't get your panties in a wad. Some supernatural being is probably screwing with us. I'd bet twenty bucks that we are alive for the amusement of some deranged Shinigami."

Matt stood up and opened the door to the apartment lobby. Mello smirked noticing that the "old hag," as he called her, wasn't present. The two friends walked up the stairs to the third floor. When they reached their two bedroom apartment, Mello checked to see if the door was unlocked.

"Do not touch that door!" Matt whispered harshly.

"Why?" Mello glared back.

"Halo could be home and she thinks we're dead!" The brunette whispered loudly.

"Well apparently we aren't. She can't be pissed at us. It isn't our fault!"

"Fine but remember that you taught her how to shoot," Matt groaned. He hid behind the blond as Mello opened the door.

A small, red haired girl was sitting on a full-sized bed in her apartment. She was dressed in a large black shirt and gray sweatpants. On her right was a half-eaten bar of chocolate and a bottle of Dr. Pepper. On her left sat an almost empty box of tissues. Used tissues were scattered all over the place. In her lap rested a large, black photo album.

The album didn't hold photographs and instead drawings of her friends and family. They ranged from the first drawings she'd ever done of her happy family to the newest one, a drawing of herself, her brother, and her fiance. In her fiance's arms was a little baby wrapped in blankets.

"Damn it, Guys. I never thought you'd get yourselves killed," she sighed and placed a hand on her slightly pudgy stomach. She wiped away another tear before closing the photo album. She heard the front door open and voices filled the apartment.

"Where is she?"

"Hell, I don't know! Probably hiding out in her room. That tends to be her favorite pass time."

The girl's eyes flicked to the door as she heard footsteps come towards her room. She placed her hand in the top drawer of her dresser. Once she felt the cold metal of her pistol she pulled it out. She turned the safety off and stood by the door; ready to shoot whoever was there to harm her.

"Mello, what are you doing? Knock first!" A voice rang out. She recognized it as her brother.

"No, Mail is dead," she mumbled.

"Shut up, Matt. It's my bedroom!" The second voice replied.

"Mello?" She whispered.

The knob on the door turned slightly and it was pushed open. The small girl pointed the gun at the two people in front of her.

"Woah! Easy, Sis! Don't shoot!" One said raising his hands.

"I trained you well, Halo" the other smirked. She knew the two men in front of her. Matt and Mello. Her Brother and fiance.

Halo turned the safety on and placed the gun down. A large smile appeared on her face. Then it quickly disappeared as she raised her fist and connected with Mello's jaw. Matt started grinning from ear to ear.

"What the fuck?" Mello hollered. He grabbed the scarred side of his face. Matt busted out laughing so hard he about wet himself.

"You just got hit by a girl!" He laughed pointing at his friend.

"Watch it or your next," Halo growled.

"You wouldn't hurt your twin now would ya?" Matt asked innocently.

"Do you remember the Barbie Incident when we were seven?" She asked.

Matt quickly ran off covering his genitals; leaving Mello and Halo alone.

Mello had forcibly knocked his jaw back into its socket and glared at Halo.

"I die and come back and this is how I'm welcomed?"

"That's what happens when you leave! Damn it, Mello. You've been "dead" for a week and a half. How are you even alive? You were killed by Kira!" She placed air quotes around "dead."

"I don't have all the answers! Fuck! All I remember having a heart attack and dieing. Then out of nowhere waking up outside the building, in the grass, while being jabbed in the back of my head by Matt's foot!"

Halo ran a hand through her long, red hair. She sat on the bed. She grabbed the half-eaten chocolate bar and began nibbling on it.

"Sorry, Mello. How did you expect me to react?" She sighed.

Mello gently took the chocolate from her hand. He placed his hand on top of her's and said, "I thought you'd at least be happy. I didn't expect getting punched in the freaking face."

"Go away. I'm pissed at you," she pouted immaturely.

Mello shrugged and left the room and went into the kitchen. Matt was already there devouring what food he could find. Matt noticed him and grin.

"Well? How'd it go?" He asked. Mello glared at him and told him to shut up. He sat down next to Matt and made himself a bowl of chocolate cereal.

"That was some pretty good force behind that punch. She's been practicing," Matt stated proudly. He stayed there for a few minutes enjoying his ramen and then "did" the dishes.

Matt's version of doing the dishes was simple. Step One: Inhale the food as fast as possible. Step Two: Stab Mello with your used fork and/or spoon. Step Three: Place dishes on counter, far from the sink, and forget about them. This last step normally resulted in a long lecture from his sister or a smack to the back of the head. This time it was a smack to the back of the head and a lecture from not Halo but Mello

"What was that for?" He asked dumbly. Mello glared at his friend.

"For stabbing me with a fork, and then not putting the dishes in the dishwasher. There is a reason we have the damn thing.

Halo walked into the room. Matt's hands went back to covering his private areas. Halo chuckled at her brother and sat next to him.

"Relax, Matty. I'm not going to touch you," she chuckled halfheartedly. She noticed the dishes on the counter and sighed. She smacked her brother upside the head.

"Liar," Matt groaned on impact.

"Find anything out?" She asked Mello. The blond shook his head.

"Only that dying had no effect on Matt's laziness."

"Hey! I put the dishes about an inch closer than normal!" The gamer defended himself. He got up and walked into the living room. He turned on the X-Box and began playing one of his "Call of Duty" games.

Halo stood up to take care of Matt's mess. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and placed the dishes in the dishwasher. Mello walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I'm still mad at you," she grumbled.

"But not pissed?" He chuckled.

"I can never stay pissed at you, Mello. Now let go of me. I am hungry," she smiled. Mello released her and she walked over to the fridge.

"By the way, nice punch. I do, however, plan on getting revenge," Mello smirked.

"You wouldn't hit me. Matt would cut off your testicles with a butter knife and shove them down your throat," she stated.

She was rummaging around the fridge for something to eat. She pulled out a jar of pickles, ketchup, mustard, and a banana. She placed the items on the table and searched the cupboard. She found some chocolate pudding and saltine crackers.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mello asked.

"Making breakfast," she hummed.

She found a large bowl and a cutting board. She cut the pickle and the banana into small pieces and then placed them in the bowl. Then she poured an ungodly amount of ketchup into the mix. She mixed in the chocolate pudding. She spread the concoction onto the crackers and took a bite.

Mello gave her a disgusted look and stepped back.

"What the fuck are you eating? Are you pregnant?" He joked.

Halo looked him straight in the eye and said seriously, "Yes, Mello. I am pregnant. You're going to be a father."

* * *

**I wanted to uploaded this before school and I'm leaving like now so bye all! I love you! If you haven't read TDA yet GO DO IT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! It's time for chapter 2! I hate this chapter. It didn't turn out the way I was hoping. Sorry**

**Anyway, I do not own Death Note!  
**

* * *

Mello's smirk fell. Halo was pregnant? He stared down at the red head. She adverted her gaze from his and an awkward silence filled the kitchen.

Matt paused his game and started to walk back into the kitchen for a drink. He stopped in the doorway when he heard Mello speak.

"How are you pregnant?" Mello asked.

"Ya see, Mello. When a man and woman have unprotected sex," Matt started.

Mello interrupted him, "But we haven't!"

"Haven't had sex or unprotected sex?" Matt raised an eyebrow.

"Unprotected sex. Matt, do you really think that I'd cheat on Mello?" Halo snapped.

"Don't aim your pregnant hormones as me, Missy. You're the one who chose to have sex with this loon," Matt pointed his thumb in Mello's direction. He walked over to the fridge and grabbed a can of Dr. Pepper.

"I'll be aiming something else at you if you don't shut up."

Mello sat down at the table. He felt like he was going to faint from all the excitement just the single morning had brought him. Matt left the room and Halo sat on his left.

She placed a hand on his back and started rubbing it soothingly. "You OK?"

"Trying to make sense of all this. Matt and I should be dead. I am positive we both died! And we've always used condoms and birth control." He laid his head on the table.

"You both did die, but your sacrifice helped Near catch Kira. Kira is dead; we can finally have what you promised me. "

"Near won. I'm always going to be second best. I promised you a family if Kira was caught. I don't think I'm ready to fulfill that promise yet," Mello sighed.

"Well it doesn't matter if your ready or not. I'm pregnant and we are keeping the baby," Halo said. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"When did you find out?" Mello asked.

"Two weeks," she whimpered.

"And how long have Matt and I been dead?" He asked starting to get angry.

"Um, a week and a half."

"So you knew while Matt and I were still alive?" Mello was even angrier.

"Yes, why are you asking me all these questions?"

"And you didn't tell us because?" Mello was full out pissed.

"Because I knew you wouldn't have approved and I already knew you both were going to die!" She screamed in his face.

"How?"

"Your plan wasn't exactly full proof, Dumb ass," she got up and walked over to her food. She picked up the bowl and crackers and went into the living room with her brother.

"Hey, Hails!" Matt cheered; his eyes glued to the television where he was playing Mario Kart Wii.

"Hey, Matts," she sighed.

"Ya know, you and Mello really need to work things out. You fight too much."

"I know this."

"He'll be ready soon enough. I'm excited to be an uncle! If you ever need a babysitter, I'm your man!" He laughed.

"I don't think so," Halo chuckled.

Mello stood in the doorway of the kitchen watching the two siblings. He viciously took a bite from a chocolate bar.

Halo as a joke spread some of her concoction onto a cracker and placed

it in Matt's mouth. He gagged and spit it out on the floor.

"What in the hell of Bowser's name was that?" He yelled.

"Something I mixed together from my cravings," Halo smirked.

"You are gross!"

Mello glared at the two from the fun they were having. He grabbed three more chocolate bars and stomped loudly through the room and into his bedroom.

Halo looked down and sighed.

Matt paused his game and placed an arm around his sister.

"Don't worry. He's just confused. Between randomly coming alive to finding out your pregnant, it's all a lot to handle."

Halo sighed again, "Ya you're right."

* * *

**I'm going to go start on writing the next chapter of Total Drama: Abandoned now. Byes**


End file.
